epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Icey778/Rap Battles of Excellence Battle 2 King Arthur vs Link
'RAP BATTLES OF EXCELLENCE! Battle 2 Arthur vs Link ' Notes: There will be a rematch in the future, Link has too much material. Credit for this suggestion goes to WonderPikachu12! ' Setting for Link: He is near Hyrule Castletown in Ocarina of Time Setting for Arthur: He is in Camelot 'Beats RBoE 'King Arthur vs Link' RAP BATTLES OF EXCELLENCE! King Arthur VS Link START! 'King Arthur: ' As I spit to this wannabe Musashi Merlin's prediction says it all, your win is fiction see I saved a kingdom while you were searching for your master sword, since you have to have it to battle me! I've seen way better swordsman than you in my round table Compared to me this elf is nothing in his fable You're inexperienced you can't even stop a monster from kindnapping a princess Don't need to worry about saving her again cuz she seen my mushroom and was impressed Link you couldn't even stop harm to Hyrule and the Light Worlds Leave ya torn up and maimed like the Greatfish Isles 'Link: ' Your father Uther was a failure as well Blew it lost a kingdom and had a son who's getting broken like a cracked seashell You lost Guinevere to Lancelot who showed her his piece of heart In fact it seems all you're doing is f***ing up a lot, it even shows so in the art The only thing I need to beat you is a slingshot cuz you're weak Son I'm a hero of many names and at least I am not searching for some grail that probably constantly leaks! Your prediction is as ridiculous as your inability to see betrayal What Merlin should of said "is Link will make you weep and wail." 'King Arthur: ' You're more pathetic than your annoying friends I'm a true warrior that didn't have to use trinkets that's something you can't comprehend Look at this terribly dressed elf spitting raps to mine that are so inferior Newsflash even my sword, interior, and exterior are all superior 'Link:' Your sword against my lake fairy golden master, will leave you with more dread than you can imagine You aren't winning this battle I suggest you do what you did in your kingdom, abandon! You lost your best knight and your wife Ya even let your dumb son take your own life 'King Arthur: ' Ha I'm even better at being an emcee in comparison to you Put me against you're whole batch of monsters and I'll plow right through If you rapped as fast as you wasted time doing useless sidequests Then you might have been able to take on me the best You're a nut and you proved it after you had a dream journey I wonder what's in those potions oh something looks dirty I seen the link between worlds and mine is better Stick on one of those masks because your face ain't looking any greater The game was over the minute you challenged me and I'll bet I can beat you on reset From the time this battle started to the time it ended you were never a threat! 'Link: ' Morgan le Fay put you in a fray Arthur saw defeat because she took his scabbard away That's how your story goes Against me your entire army blows You keep saying I'm a joke yet your fear is showing, look at how it overflows Your life was a misery full of woes anyways, stuck in a mire In contrast to you even dark link was a more challenging fighter tier I'm making history with this seasons beatings I've built a legacy that will last throught the ages, my heroism isn't ever depleting! Arthur is worse than a moma's boy he's a merlin's boy Just remember without him you'd be nothing, like a broken hoy! Who won? Who will be next? We'll See! Raaaaaap Battles (sword clash sounds) of Excellence! Who Won? Arthur Link Loser Tie Category:Blog posts